


The Moment Between End and Beginning

by eerian_sadow



Series: Species Imperative [19]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, species imperative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the May 18, 2013 round at tf_speedwriting.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Moment Between End and Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> for the May 18, 2013 round at tf_speedwriting.

Title: The Moment Between End and Beginning  
Universe: Bayverse, Species Imperative AU  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: [master list prompt](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/241113.html), January 8: Setting - a very long way from home  
warnings: non-graphic mentions of physical damage  
notes: for the May 18, 2013 round at tf_speedwriting.

He hesitated for a moment in the doorway to Bluestreak’s tiny isolation room. The younger mech was still heavily damaged, as none of the members of their escape group had any medical training beyond basic first aid. He would be minimally functional at best, and a huge liability if the Decepticons chose now to attack.

But an awake and alert liability was better than one that was unable to defend itself at all.

Prowl stepped into the room with a heavy spark. He hated to bring Bluestreak back online in so much pain and so far from home, but there was nothing else for it. With luck, Prime’s medic has survived and was on the ground waiting.

He eased himself down onto the edge of Bluestreak’s berth and sat. He laid a hand on the top of the sniper’s head, the only part of him to have healed properly after Flatline’s experiments. “Bluestreak.”

The younger mech stirred and his optics lit slowly. “Prowl?”

“It’s me.”

“Are we there?” Bluestreak sounded exhausted, and Prowl was doubly upset that he had needed to wake the mech. His self repair was still using up all his energy and the sniper was simply not gaining any benefit from his rest.

“Almost. We’ll enter the atmosphere in five joors. Jetstorm saved you a seat next to the viewport so that you could watch.” Prowl removed his hand from Bluestreak’s head and slid it under his shoulders, to help him sit up.

The younger mech hissed as he sat up. “What about you?”

“I have to be on the bridge to coordinate our defense, if necessary.”

“With Smokescreen?”

“No.” Once Blue was sitting, Prowl carefully helped him shift his legs so that he could stand. “Smokescreen was most insistent that he be allowed to stay with you during the landing.”

“Oh, okay.” The sniper leaned on him heavily as they stood up. “You’ll be careful, right, Prowl?”

“Of course I will.” He helped Bluestreak put an arm over his shoulders, then maneuvered them toward the door. They moved slowly, the sniper stumbling every half-step and dragging his right foot as often as he picked it up.

“Okay.” The younger mech gave him a wobbly smile. “We made it, Prowl.”

“We made it,” the tactician agreed.

They made the rest of their way to the viewing room in silence. After they stepped inside, Jetfire and Jetstorm leaped to their feet and came to assist Prowl with Bluestreak. The sniper settled into their hands as trustingly as he would have Prowl or Smokescreen’s, and the tactician felt an odd pang at not being the only mech Bluestreak could rely on anymore.

“We have him, Prowl,” Jetstorm said with a small smile. “Go make sure we arrive at our new home safely.”

“We’ll see you on the ground,” Jetfire added.

“All right.” Prowl let them take Bluestreak with a small smile in return. Then he made his way to the bridge.

They might be thousands of light-years from home, but he still had mechs to protect and a commander to report to.  



End file.
